


Silent Night

by mannysue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe is Sad, Shameless Smut, handsome stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannysue/pseuds/mannysue
Summary: Poe is having a drink by himself and a man sits next to him.





	Silent Night

Poe sat at the bar and stared at his drink. He was having a rare drink by himself. He silently toasted the men and women that they had lost on the last mission. He was usually surrounded by people, but he just wanted to be alone tonight. He thought he might cry when he thought about the hardships of being in a rebellion. The people that had given their lives were more than his friends. They were his family.  
A man sat next to him and he didn't look up. He just gripped his glass tighter. The man ordered a drink and turned his attention to the trinket around his neck. He seemed to be lost in thought as he turned the necklace in his fingers. It looked like little more than a scrap of metal. It caught Poe's attention and he found himself staring. He finally glanced up and made eye contact with the man. Neither one of them smiled. They just looked at each other silently for a minute. The bartender placed a drink in front of the stranger and he broke the stare to thank the blue creature behind the bar. Poe turned back to his drink and took a deep swig. It burned on the way down and made his eyes water. At least he could still feel something he thought, trying to make it reassuring. The man next to him drained his own drink in a matter of minutes and motioned to the barkeep to get another for him and another for Poe. They tapped their glasses together and drank. This went on for over an hour. They took turns buying drinks, never speaking. Finally the alcohol was starting to get to both of them. The other man stood and began rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out enough money to pay for both of their tabs and put it on the bar. He turned to Poe and grabbed his hand. The man pulled Poe off of his chair and toward the door. Poe didn't resist. He wanted to be with the stranger for as long as possible. They took the equivalent of a taxi back to the barracks. Poe took over at this point and led the man to his quarters. The door closed and Poe locked it. They didn't want any interruptions. As soon as Poe turned around, the man was on him, he was surrounded by the smell of booze and the feeling of warmth on his mouth and body. Their teeth knocked together and Poe bit the man's lip hard. The stranger moved to his neck and bit and sucked marks all up and down the skin. Soon their clothes were being shed and tossed to the side. Poe pushed them off of the door and toward the bed. They crashed onto the sheets and the man maneuvered them so that he was on top. He ground his hips into Poe's and both men bit back moans. The man took both of their members in his hand and stroked them together. They both watched as their dicks began to leak and glisten. The added moisture made Poe take in a sharp breath. The man above him bit his shoulder hard and Poe gasped. The man moved back and Poe got the message. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. The stranger lubed himself up and poured a decent amount on his fingers. He began working Poe open and taking great pleasure in the sight of Poe gripping the sheets hard and gritting his teeth together to keep quiet. More fingers were added until the man was satisfied and he positioned himself at Poe's entrance. He pushed in slowly but firmly. Poe tried to relax and let it happen, but he couldn't stop the clenching and unclenching of his sphincter. The man got all the way in and stopped for a moment until the contractions stopped. Then he began thrusting. Both men began panting and sweating. Their breath mixed in the space between them. The man on top rested his forehead on Poe's and slowed down for a moment to kiss him deeply. Then he picked up his pace and began stroking Poe in time with his thrusts. Both of them were breathing hard and fast. Poe's hips began moving to meet each thrust and they both grunted as the man went deeper than before. Their hips stuttered and their rhythms were getting sporadic. The man inside him was the first to come. He grunted loudly and shoved his dick in deep. Poe could feel him twitching and pumping him full of semen. The man didn't stop stroking and Poe followed soon after with a short shout. He sprayed ribbons of cum all over both of their stomachs. The man gave a few more thrusts and strokes to let Poe ride out his orgasm. He collapsed onto Poe and they panted hard. After a minute the man pulled out and they both groaned. He cleaned himself off with his underwear and pulled his clothes on. Poe laid on the bed motionless. He could feel the semen cooling on his stomach and leaking out of his ass. He couldn't make himself care at the moment. The man dressed and turned to him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Poe's lips before turning and leaving without a word. Poe felt tears welling up and streaming down his cheeks. The man outside began to sob as he walked down the hall and out of the building. They didn't see each other again, but Poe would think about him whenever he had a drink alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me. I wrote this in the car in about 20 minutes so forgive the everything.


End file.
